Talk:Time barrier
Speculation The following was first added as part of the main text, then removed, then re-added as a comment: :The invention of duotronic computer systems by Richard Daystrom in 2243 may have been the result of (or resulted in) breaking the time barrier. It is also possible that the stardate system of timekeeping was introduced as a result of the introduction of duotronics and faster warp drives. The stardate system may have changed again about the time of the introduction of isolinear circuitry in the early 24th century. IMO, even this speculation doesn't really clarify what different stardate systems have to do with anything, so that's completely off-topic - which leaves the dubious connection between duotronics and "breaking the time barrier" for which there's not even a hint in on-screen Trek. I don't think that this whole comment is either useful or necessary. -- Cid Highwind 11:06, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Split They may be named the same, but it's very hard to see how the time barrier in The Cage and The Time Trap could be the same thing. The former is some technical barrier overcome before Kirk even got his Enterprise, allowing ships to achieve higher speeds, while the latter seems to be a barrier separating the universe from a pocket universe. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:39, April 7, 2019 (UTC) : I wonder if we should perhaps combine "The Cage" reference to time barrier with the existing warp barrier page, as that was (from a production standpoint) still a nomenclature nuance they hadn't hammered out yet, such as "Our time warp, factor seven"/"time warp factor" < > "warp factor", while "time warp" still refers to time travel. --Alan (talk) 11:58, May 10, 2019 (UTC) I don't mean any disrespect with this, but doesn't that feel like sweeping something under the rug simply because it is inconvenient? Regardless of original intention, it doesn't map well on what came after: we've since learned that the warp barrier was broken in 2069. So whatever the time barrier can still be, it got at least got as much right to exist as Warp 2 barrier. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:46, May 11, 2019 (UTC) : Actually it is following through with what was already done with the examples I gave. You seem to keep forgetting, as a somewhat of an aside, that qualifying exceptions to the rule with background notes is always an option versus over-complicating everything trying too hard to be straightforward. There are 432 cooks in the kitchen, they aren't all going to be on the same page. --Alan (talk) 12:36, May 11, 2019 (UTC) True, I guess I'm just more of the school of when in doubt, don't make assumptions and leave it for the reader to decide. The time barrier could be a continuity issue, or it might be something else entirely, like the sound barrier – seems like a shame to nudge the reader towards the former when we don't strictly have to. And it's not like the separate article wouldn't have pretty much the same notes. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:08, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :You know, I want to reply to the original comment again, since my suggestion was completely in agreement with your suggestion, and was steering the same direction you were steering, but as I said, you've over-complicated this so much that I've lost the desire to try working agreeably with you on this anymore. Being petty is hardly constructive. --Alan (talk) 13:27, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Taking minor topics and working through them really thoroughly is just what I like working on, so... sorry for that I guess?? But hey, splitting is an admin job, you've got my viewpoint (since the initial post actually), it's up to you what you do with it. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:32, May 12, 2019 (UTC)